Dftbcorndogs
|- | | rowspan="2"| |} Cornelia Aleksandreia Alriena, or "Corn", for short, lived as a little orphan elf, born and raised in the wilderness of Ceardia. She spent her first few years, traveling in the wilderness with a few explorers. She excelled in farming, mining, and archery. Most of her life was spent in the countryside, until she decided she wanted a permanent home. One day she stumbled upon a small faction needing some help. It's base was just a hollowed out cave. No walls to protect it, no houses for civilians. Corn decided she would train here and help this faction grow. She trained there, improving her skills, and eventually learning how to defend herself with a sword. She became an officer, and learned how to lead others. At some point she lost most of her money. Unfortunately, under the dictatorship of a leader, she couldn't continue her life there. She woke up one morning, grabbed a couple of pieces of bread, and ran off into the wilderness, searching for a new place. She lived in the wilderness for many more days, traveling, in no particular direction, under the earth of Ceardia. Her life underground led her to a big city. "I've got no place to go, I've got nowhere to run." she said to herself, while looking up at the big walls that encased the city. She settled there as a farmer and a merchant, excelling more than ever in her business. However she was lonely, and she felt that she needed an output where she could do more things than farm and sell. She wanted to be able to give things to her city, for taking her in. It was too big for her to manage, and she couldn't really help people like this. Too many people meant that she sometimes felt alone, even in a crowd. Eventually she started talking to her old friend. Her friend told her of a city that wasn't too big, nor too small, had great leaders, and was in need of new recruits. For days she wondered if she could find it. She heard legends of the Sentinel Knights that inhabited the area, and she was impressed with how the city was run. Corn decided that her loyalty was more to this city than her own. She bid her few friends goodbye, took her things and set off for this beautiful town. It didn't take her long to find it, with directions from her friend. On the way, she ran into many other cities, many people, and even the group of explorers who took her in at first. She finally found the city she searched for, and joined the members. The Sentinels took her in and she made friends there. She worked hard and did her best, keeping as a peaceful forager and merchant living there. Eventually she became an officer. After a while, Corn became distraught. She began to search for something more to do, something she could aspire for other than just bettering herself. She left and hid in the wilderness for many days, reflecting on what she was supposed to be. She often thought of where she came from, her earliest memories and those who stood among her in her early years. One day, she returned to the faction, surprised to see how many people there still remembered her. Her absence had been long, and she thought she could never really go back. Until now, she lives with the Sentinels, where her loyalty lies forever. What did she learn in the wilderness? No one knows. Maybe she's just delusional, but then again, sometimes the best people are. Category:Members